


it's always been you

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Sherwood Motel (Schitt's Creek), so much pining, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love never really came easy to Stevie. She was always too scared of all things that could go wrong, all the things that she’d seen go wrong. So she stayed away from love, in fact, she swore off it. That is until she met Twyla.Twyla was the one splash of color in Stevie’s otherwise dull life. In fact, Stevie can still remember the day she met her, her auburn locks of hair flowing on the playground as she ran towards Stevie, innocently tagging her in a game of tag that Stevie had no part in. Sometimes Stevie looks back at that moment and feels like Twyla chose her, specifically, on purpose, or by some design of fate.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	it's always been you

Love never really came easy to Stevie. She was always too scared of all things that could go wrong, all the things that she’d seen go wrong. So she stayed away from love, in fact, she swore off it. That is until she met Twyla.  
Twyla was the one splash of color in Stevie’s otherwise dull life. In fact, Stevie can still remember the day she met her, her auburn locks of hair flowing on the playground as she ran towards Stevie, innocently tagging her in a game of tag that Stevie had no part in. Sometimes Stevie looks back at that moment and feels like Twyla chose her, specifically, on purpose, or by some design of fate.  
Ever since then, despite her immediate reluctance, Twyla kept choosing Stevie again and again and eventually, Stevie chose her back. So they traveled through life together, Stevie the loner, and Twyla -a much too good for this world if you ask Stevie- do gooder. Sharing the highs and lows of elementary school, the wonders of middle school- bullying, puberty, mean girls, and crushes all together and now even high school. With the turmoil of their family lives, Stevie and Twyla often felt like the were each other’s only constant so they gripped on tight. Weekends and breaks meant sleepover after sleepover, their nights spent in hushed whispers and giggles, sneaking out to the lake nearby and getting drunk while sharing secrets. Stevie and Twyla found a home in each other.  
As high school came Stevie and Twyla knew one another better than anyone else in the world. As their classmates grew up and their boyfriends came and went, Stevie and Twyla stayed together attached at the hip. Both of them to scared to tell the other they didn’t want anyone else. So they didn’t, both of them coming up with some unspoken rules to never talk about boyfriends or crushes with one another.  
However, as time passed by it just felt like they just fell into one another. NOt knowing how to hide the love for each other anymore. Soon grabbing each other’s hand turned in to hand holding as they walked back from school and to the lake in the middle of the night. Stolen moments between the two of them blossomed into slow and languid kisses as they slowly explored the depths of one another. However, they both knew that these moments were on borrowed time that they couldn’t be real so they never spoke of these stolen moments, simply just letting them be.  
As time passed their feelings deepened and Stevie and Twyla were both going crazy with this back forth. The sleepovers soon turned into something more and the possibility of ignoring their feelings simply just wasn’t possible. The stolen kisses and hand holding had morphed into stolen dances in the kitchen in the middle of the night, locking themselves in their closet with a blanket fort after Twyla’s panic attacks, morphed into silly dances as they watched the other get ready for a day of school. It wasn’t just physical anymore. All Stevie could think about was twyla, twyla, twyla, and it scared her more than anything.  
Stevie knew love was a dangerous thing and she didn’t want her and Twyla to become her parents or all the terrible examples of love that she had seen. She didn’t want her and Twyla to become a series of fights and slamming doors. Stevie couldn’t risk Twyla like, she would rather not be able to love Twyla than just lose her as a friend. So she did everything she could to keep Twyla away.  
And finally after days and says of pulling away from Twyla’s touches to brushing off her advances and texts to almost screaming at Twyla in the middle of the hallway, Stevie felt Twyla pulling away. At first, it hurt a little but Stevie placated herself by telling herself that it was for the best. But every time she saw Twyla’s face or her eyes getting watery when she pulled away Stevie felt her chest tear open into a chasm that she felt like consumed her. As the days past by Stevie felt like time was barely moving. Without Twyla in her life, she could barely bring herself to eat or sleep. She spent all her time staring up at the ceiling, feeling catatonic, like the weight of living on was barely worth. Soon her under-eye circles became a regular feature upon her face, she felt her cheekbones begin to sink into her skin. She looked like a vampire, which seemed fitting Stevie thought because she barely felt alive for Twyla.  
However, she knew that she did the right thing. There is no way a love like this should consume you so much. She knew that if it hurt so much when it was her decision, she would have no idea what to do once Twyla left, because they always leave, and so cruelly Stevie thought it was better to leave before you get left. She spent all her time sleeping or drinking or watching tv that she didn’t care for, anything to keep her mind off of Twyla. The days passed by and Stevie noticed that she never saw Twyla anymore. She was seemingly absent from the hallways at school or in the cafeteria. Stevie still looked for her every day, she wasn’t sure if it was by habit or a conscious decision, regardless Twyla was hardwired into her brain.  
The months passed by and nothing seemed to change. Stevie thought that time might heal this rift in her heart but it still felt like this big chasm inside her, it was too big for her to ignore but too big to fix. So Stevie learned to live with her heartbreak she let the dullness and throbbing of her heart become a part of her, so constant that sometimes it almost felt like there was never a time that it wasn’t a part of her, though she knew that it was a lie. Finally about 5 months later Stevie caught a glimpse of Twyla in the hallway, she didn’t how it took this long in a town as small as Schitt’s Creek but she knew it was for the best.  
As soon as she saw her face Stevie felt all of the air in her lungs leave her body. It suddenly felt like she didn’t know how to stand anymore. All she could think of was how Twyla looked so broken and so small. And how she broke Twyla. How she broke Twyla. How she broke Twyla. All Stevie could think about was how she broke Twyla. Suddenly before she could process what she was doing Stevie let out something that was between a strangled scream and cry as her knees hit the floor. Stevie couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t see, she didn’t know what was happening. Stevie felt like she was dying. She was sobbing and screaming on the floor, slowly rocking herself back, while her thought grew louder and louder in her head until they felt like a piercing scream. Stevie thought she was dying.  
Slowly the noises of the world seemed to fade away and Stevie felt completely alone. She felt a warm hand grasp around her and almost recoiled at the feeling but it was accompanied by a familiar voice. Stevie felt herself begin to let air into her lungs again as she felt Twyla’s voice slowly help her count to 10 over and over again by touching each of her fingers. Slowly she began to open her eyes and once again weep at the sight of Twyla.  
The Twyla that she knew all her life. The Twyla that she’s loved all of her life. The Twyla whose heart she broke. The Twyla who looked so broken, and small and tired. The Twyla who even after all this dropped everything to help her and she felt her heart clench in pain. Stevie collapsed into her arms, both of them sobbing into each other’s shoulders. The two broken girls sat hugging in the empty hallway holding each other, trying to feel whole again. They sat there for what felt like hours, each of them too scared to let the other go, to leave this little bubble they had created even though it was just for this moment. Soon enough they both had to go their own way and their tongues ached with the weight of the words that they wanted to say to one another.  
As Stevie got home that night she lay in bed and thought of Twyla. After going 5 months Stevie has convinced herself that she could live without Twyla, but now that she saw her she’s not sure that she was living without her at all. She thought of how Twyla’s arms felt like home more than her own house, filled with her parents fighting, ever did. She thought of how for the first time she felt like she wasn’t just a gaping chasm, how when she was with Twyla she felt like she could heal herself. Stevie knew now that she couldn’t live without Twyla, that she didn’t want to live without Twyla, that she would always be worth the risk because she was her home.  
Stevie knew that she wanted Twyla back but she knew that she had to work for it, even if Twyla would just let her back into her life she needed to show her that she wanted her, that she was going to stay this time. Stevie thought of an endless amount of things that she could do to win her back and for the first time in 5 months, Stevie could feel herself fall into a restful sleep.  
The next day Stevie woke up early in the morning and wrote hundreds of letters addressed to Twyla. Letters that professed her love that told of her regret and her deepest fears she wrote letters where she was honest with Twyla. Finally, after she finally chose a letter she set off towards school in order to drop it off at Twyla’s locker. She slowly slipped in and went to class. She decided not to give to her in person because she didn’t want Twyla to feel like she had to take her back if she didn’t want to, there’s no way that Stevie even felt like she deserved her forgiveness but she knew that it was worth a try. Stevie told Twyla that if she felt like she deserved another chance that she should meet her at their old spot for lunch. The hours till lunch seemed to tick by very slowly for Stevie as she stared at the clock.  
As the hours seemed to get closer Stevie’s heart began to pound harder and harder thinking about whether or not Twyla would meet her there, whether or not she would have to live the rest of her life without her, without a home. After a while it felt like a little too much and Stevie ended up skipping the period before lunch to wait at the willow tree by the river. She sat with her back against the tree and focused on the way that the shadows of the tree organically fluttered on top of her skin.  
The time passed by in relative silence until she heard soft footsteps heading towards her. As she turned her head Stevie felt so happy that she could almost cry. She saw Twyla heading towards her, almost glowing golden with the sun acting as a halo behind her. Stevie thought this was fitting because Twyla always looked like an angel to her.  
Twyla slowly walked over to Stevie with a smile on her face and asked “is this seat open?”  
Stevie responded with a warm smile and a soft “always”  
They both sat by side as with their back against the tree. Fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. Like they always did. And they began to talk the words flowing between them as easily as they always did. So they talked about everything. About how it was always gonna be them. About how they were scared. How they were each other’s homes. How they were sorry. And they talked about what happened when they apart and they kept talking until they could see the sun begin to set.  
Stevie rested her head onto Twyla’s lap and when she looked up Twyla looked golden. Even after all these years, Stevie was still taken aback by how unfailingly beautiful Twyla looked. So she did the first thing that she could think of, she leaned up and kissed Twyla. Twyla’s lips were incredibly soft and tasted faintly of strawberries and honey. Their lips melded together effortlessly and Stevie knew that she could easily spend the rest of her life stuck in this moment with Twyla, bathed in golden rays of sunlight and warmth that spread from the love she felt inside her chest. 

____________________________________________________________________________  
10 years later

Stevie woke up to sunlight pouring in through the open windows and felt small hot breaths on her neck and the weight of Twyla’s arm across her abdomen. Slowly she turned and faced Twyla pressing a small kiss to her nose before slowly untangling herself to get up. Stevie got up and put on a pot of coffee for the both of them before going to brush her teeth, knowing that Twyla would be up in a matter of minutes. After she brushed her teeth Stevie slowly took out the utensils to make breakfast for Twyla, wanting to cook breakfast for Twyla for a change. As soon as she put the toast on she felt Twyla’s arms wrap around her and she turned her head back to lean up for a kiss. Even after all these years together Stevie could never get enough of kissing Twyla. Each kiss was always better than the last. Whenever they were alone together Stevie always felt like they existed in a little bubble together.  
As she thought back the ten years together felt like they had passed by in a flash. Together they graduated high school and moved into a shitty apartment together which was falling apart at the seams, but it was theirs, a place that they could call their own and that’s all that mattered to the two of them. Both of them scrimped in order to get Twyla enough money to open up her diner and Stevie went on to run the motel she inherited. Together they carved out a little space that was just for them.  
Once they saved enough money they bought a small little cottage that was completely their one. They could finally have a home that wasn’t just flesh and bones but an actual house that they could come home to. They filled each corner of their small home with happy memories. The time they danced in the kitchen drunk on cheap wine and each other’s kisses, the forts they made in the living room for their movie night. They made their house a home. With each passing day, Stevie found herself feeling less and less like she was going to become her parents and more and more in love with Twyla.  
Stevie lived for mornings like this where it felt like they had all of the time in the world together. They just laid around in bed watching movies and taking a break from their busy lives just to spend time with each other. As it drew closer to the evening they would walk down to their tree and lay there and watch the sunset. And as the sky began to get dark Twyla would race Stevie back to their little cottage and they would spend the rest of night lost in one another.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading. I have been in love with the idea of Stevie and Twyla and the idea has never left my brain since. So here is my little best friends to lovers fic with them. Also if you ever want to talk about Stevie and Twyla I'm annabwthchase on netflix


End file.
